Free To Be Us, You And Me
by RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Ace is always there for Sabo even when he's told he doesn't need to be. Of course, it's the same the other way around. (Trans Sabo & Fluid Ace)


Slight warning, there are subtle mentions of abuse from Sabo's parents. He's "closeted" around them, thus they don't know to use his proper pronouns but it's only shown very briefly near the end.

* * *

"Hey Sabo wait up!" Sabo turn abruptly at the sound of his name. He had gotten out of school a few moments ago and began his daily walk home. He hadn't expect anyone to call out to him, least of all Ace as he ran up the sidewalk.

"Ace? What are you doing here?" Ace smirked as he caught up.

"What, not happy to see me?" Sabo shook his head, of course that wasn't it. But he couldn't help but feel a bit vexed.

"Don't you still have a half hour of school left, at least?"

"Do I?"

"Ace" Sabo couldn't help but sigh, Ace rolled his eyes. "You know how important school is."

"Yeah, yeah. It was nothing I can't make up. I doubt they even realized I ducked out." They were probably use to it by now, Sabo couldn't help but think. Not that it was a very upstanding school to start with. Low funded at the more forgotten side of town. But still. education was key to getting out of this city.

"Alright. But seriously, what are you doing here. It not like you're the biggest fan of these streets." Wearing the baggy hoodie with the spade sewn on the back and his worn black jeans with tears in the knees, Ace stood out uncomfortably amongst the white picket fenced neighborhood.

"We haven't talked much in the past few days so I thought I'd walk you home. If I remember correctly both monsters from under the bed work late on thursdays?" Sabo couldn't help but smile at his best friend as he went on. "And last you told me the gremlin has friends he's been stalking the innocent with?"

"Good summary." Sabo chuckled and Ace smiled brightly in response. Any chance he could to simultaneously insult the people Sabo live with and make him laugh, he'd definitely take it.

"Speaking of terrorizing the innocent. Luffy's in trouble again. Got into it with some punk kid who was messing with one of his friends." Sabo winced, messing with his friends was a straight line to Luffy's bad side. "Punk kid with money. Gramps got scolded for it which means Luffy got it in with him which somehow results in us both getting yelled at."

"So typical week for you?" Ace lightly slugged him in the arm.

"Pretty much."

The duo continued to talk as they made their way through the nice houses and cleanly paved roads. As usual Ace standing out like a beacon. They talked about nothing in particular, Ace actively ignoring dirty looks and Sabo actively glaring back.

Ace would never say but he was glad when they reached Sabo's home and got off the sidewalk. Out of view the tension held when Sabo called out he was home. But his shoulders relaxed then they were met with silence. Sabo took off his shoes but Ace kept his on. Just in case. And they made their way upstairs to Sabo's room.

Instantly any tension left, dropped when Sabo shut the door behind him and Ace kicked off his boots and plopped down on the bed. Sabo snorted as he also collapsed on the bed next to him. They laid quietly next to each other. The muffled sounds of cars passing by and birds chirping drifted through the closed window and their rhythmic sounds of their breathing filled the room with a peaceful atmosphere. When Sabo closed his eyes it was easy to imagine he was anywhere else but here.

"Binder" Ace breathed out and Sabo opened his eyes and lifted his head, not quite hearing him. "It's been a while hasn't it? You should take off your binder for a while." Sabo hummed in response. Ace was probably right, he wasn't completely use to it yet after all. It has only been a couple months since Ace scrapped up enough money to buy one as a gift.

Ace, of course, said it was no big deal. But to Sabo it meant the world to him. He knew how they were a bit out of his price range but he saved up enough and researched enough all on his own to buy him one. Sabo wasn't even going to pretend he didn't cry.

He sighed as he rolled off the bed and took off his shirt. He wanted to be out of his school uniform anyways. Without bothering to go to a separate room, he trusted Ace and it wasn't as if he was shy anyways, Sabo removed his binder and dug in his drawer for his favorite blue tee. Removing his belt too he let himself fall back on the bed. And once again the duo laid in comfortable silence.

But as the minutes ticked by, Sabo felt sleep creep on him and his eyes began to grow heavy. A nap sounded wonderful right now but not the best decision. He lifted his arm and let it flop on Ace.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to hang out." Neither bothered to move yet.

"We are hanging out."

"I don't think napping counts as a 'hanging out' activity."

"It totally does, it's a nap party." Sabo snorted and rolled to his side, staring at Ace.

"Nap party?"

"Yeah, it's like a sleep over but instead of sleeping over you nap." Ace couldn't help but smile.

"You're so full of shit."

Ace opened his eyes and brought his hand to his chest in faux insult. "I'll have you know it's very legitimate. I had one at the Newgate's just the other day." He huffed sitting up on his elbows. Sabo rolled his eyes.

"You mean you fell asleep at one point while hanging out." The hand pushing away his face was all the confirmation he needed. They laughed and joked but Sabo knew Ace needed naps in order to make it through a day without his narcolepsy kicking in. When it did, it messed with his ability to sleep at night, it can screw up his whole schedule.

"Do you really want to though, nap I mean." Ace couldn't help but chuckle. Sabo, ever the caretaker. He shook his head, though tired as he is, he didn't want to waste his time with it. When wasn't he tired anyways.

"So what do you want to do?" Ace asked, laying on his back once again. Sabo shrugged laying back down as well. He opened his mouth to suggest something when a chime came from his phone. Rolling off the bed, he picked up his phone off the dresser. Sabo frowned at the text.

"What do they want?" Glancing over he saw Ace staring at him with a small scowl. He always seemed to read Sabo when it came to these thing.

"It's my mother. I'm suppose to be ready by seven to be picked up for some work related dinner." Sabo tossed the phone back on the dresser and plopped face first back on the bed. After a few minutes he moved to the side to see Ace still looking at him. With a sigh he rolled onto his back.

"Make sure you dress nicely, we don't need you embarrassing us." Sabo raised his voice, making it as nasal-y as he could, face twisted in disgust. Inhaling deeply he exhaled trying to rid himself of the anxious feelings. Of course it didn't do much and he scooted his head to rest it on Ace's shoulder.

Ace leaned his head to rest it against Sabo's. He wanted to tell Sabo he didn't have to go. To tell him to just stay with Luffy and himself. Beyond that, he wanted to slug both adults in the face. But he knew he couldn't do any of that. Ace knew that Sabo's father would take actions against Ace and punish Sabo for associating with him.

He sighed deeply and moved closer to Sabo. Luffy was usually the touchy one but Ace knew Sabo often craved physical affection too. Almost as much as Luffy in moments like this. Ace always felt like the awkward one out when it came to comforting others.

They sat in silence until Ace had remembered something. Reaching behind him, he dug out his own phone from his back pocket. Turning so the screen faced away from a now curious Sabo, he began swiping through his photos. Hoping what he wanted to show would cheer his friend up.

"You'll never guess what that crazy old man tried to force on me the other day." Ace sat up and Sabo followed suit. Finding the right photo he flipped it around. There, standing in the middle of his living room, was Ace with a look of disgust. Sabo's mouth hung open at what his friend was wearing. In a second he snatched the phone, laughing hysterically.

"Wha-what the h-hell is that?" He struggled to breath out through his laughter. In the picture Ace wore a bright yellow dress that went down past his knees. It was poofed out and was covered in unnecessary ruffles.

"I'm guessing it's the bride's maid dress from hell. There's more." Sabo didn't know if he could take more. Swiping to the side he laughed even harder. In the next picture was Luffy in the same yellow monstrosity, kicking into the air.

"Luffy liked it." Sabo raised his brow in disbelief. "Well, not like, like it as in how it looked. Though I swear he loved the color. He thought it was really comfortable." Ace reached over and swiped to the next one. It was a video and Sabo eagerly tapped the screen to play.

Once again it was in Ace's living room though more dimmed. Ace's stifled laughter could be heard as he moved the phone up to show Luffy sprawled on their tattered old couch in the dress. Moving back, Sabo heard what he assumed to be Ace opening their curtains as light flooded the room. Luffy grumbled and grabbed the dress pulling the skirt over his head. Loud laughter was the last thing of the video before it stopped.

Both Ace and Sabo laughed loudly, Ace clutched his side as Sabo wiped a tear from his eye. He handed the phone back and collapsed back down. His friend tucked it away and joined him once again.

"Seriously, what goes through that old man's mind I'll never know."

"At least he's trying."

"Yeah."

Two years, or so, ago Ace decided to come out to his family. Of course Luffy and himself already knew and fully supported him. Though he is fine with the clothes he has, there was still that desire for things what people considered more feminine. Namely dresses, skirts and a small desire for makeup. He'd let Izo do his once and found he liked the way he looked.

The first he told was Marco. Who not surprisingly accepted it without missing a beat. Various members of his family followed shortly after. Asked for them to use 'she' on those days came a while after. It made it more real, and more scary.

Before it was just Ace dressing more feminine for periods at a time. Of course they're use to it, Izo had be wearing those clothing for years. But Izo still went by 'he' Izo still identified as a man. Ace was nervous it would change the friendship he developed with the Newgate family. But when she asked for it, they had adapted instantly. It was only a week later that their youngest identified at agender and preferred 'they'.

Garp and Dadan were saved for last. Namely because Ace was terrified of how his grandfather in particular would react. Ace laughed it off, saying he could probably take them if they tried anything. But both Sabo and Luffy knew it was putting a lot of stress on him.

Dadan was very nonchalant about the whole thing. She told Ace that she wasn't an idiot and the three of them were not exactly subtle about themselves. Ace had been a little annoy but relieved at the same time. A typical mix of feelings, really, when it came to his foster mother.

Garp was quiet. Which instantly created a tense, awkward air around them. Sabo was sure Ace was ready to bolt. Instead Ace smacked him when the old man told them he didn't get it. So started the straining and painful explanation on what identifying as fluid entailed. Garp had laughed afterwards saying that whether Ace be a grandson or granddaughter nothing changed.

The huge surge of relief only lasted seconds as the man then followed up telling them that all three of them would be great marines regardless of gender. Sabo didn't know how he always got roped into these things with the crazy old man. But at the same time he felt a dose of fondness and acceptance.

Sabo himself had came out to several people. His parents and brother were not among them. Said he'd value living a few more years. Sabo had never been shy in the way he dressed. Hating all dresses, skirts and blouses his mother continuously tries to force him in. He was considered quite a source of embarrassment for them.

With Ace and Luffy, he had a place he belonged. He had friends who accepted him and loved him. It's why he tried to stay as long as he could away from home. "Two years." Sabo whispered, staring up at the ceiling. He heard shifting of Ace turning to look at him.

"Two years" Ace had confirmed. Sabo only had two more years until he was a legal adult. Two years until he could leave this faux home. Two years until he could move away, to find a place of his own with a family that truly cared about him.

Ace and Sabo had already made plans to find a decent enough place to rent together. Of course planning to drag Luffy along to live with them. They couldn't leave their youngest behind alone after all.

"Come over later."

Sabo looked up at Ace who closed his eyes once again. He sighed heavily. "We'll see." Truth be told he wasn't sure he'd be up for much aside from face planting into his bed after his parent's dinner. I common method of coping after dealing with these people.

"I should get going, huh?" Ace was quiet and neither of them moved but they both knew it was for the best. Either Sabo's parents, brother or god forbid, both would be home soon. It never ended well when Ace was caught around Sabo. With a groan, Ace sat upright and leaned over to grab his shoes as Sabo rolled onto his stomach and watched his friend.

After he slipped on his boots, Ace flopped back. His head rested on the small of Sabo's back and his hand reached up to poke his side. Sabo looked down at him and Ace looked up to meet his eye. "You gonna be okay?" Sabo smiled and pushed Ace's hand away.

"Aren't I always?" Ace snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Fair enough." Sabo laughed, not very pleasantly but he was never able to fool Ace. Nor could Ace fool him. It was pointless to tell each other that they were always fine.

"I could stay." Sabo looked back down at him. The corner of his mouth quirked up into his signature smirk. "I could hide in the closest, I've been there before after all." Sabo rolled his eyes at the terrible joke.

"You're the worst." They both laughed but it was short lived as Ace's face straightened out.

"I could stay." He said again and Sabo couldn't help but smile. He knew Ace would but it would cause too much hassle and he didn't want for Ace to actually hide in the closet or anywhere else for that matter. Not to mention he'd be bored out of his mind the hours it took for Sabo to be at the dinner. No doubt his restlessness would get him in trouble.

"I'll be fine. Now get out of here before someone comes home." Ace groaned as he forced himself up again. He made his way around the bed and towards the window. Sabo quirked his eyebrow and started laughing as Ace opened it. "God dammit Ace, can't you leave like a normal person."

Ace just laughed back as he began to crawl out the window. "You know last time you did this, someone called the cops and you nearly broke your wrist getting away." Ace glared over his shoulder.

"At least I got away, plus that was one time."

"The cops have been called on account of you lurked around a total of six times."

"I think the point you're missing here, is that I haven't been caught."

"Yet." Ace looked up to the window as he climbed down with offence.

"Don't jinx me, asshole." He jumped down the rest of the way and waved as he set off.

"Try not to get in trouble on your way home for once, idiot." Sabo couldn't help but say under his breath as he watched Ace make is way, stiff, down the street. He stayed at the window, relishing the moment of tranquility as a cool breeze blew over his face. Begrudgingly he eventually pulled away to get ready for the dreaded dinner.

As predicted, the dinner was terrible. He managed the majority of it silent, practically out of sight and out of mind. That is until the nosey wife of his mother's boss butted into his business. "What about you young miss? Working hard to be the CEO of Outlook Industries someday?" It made Sabo's skin crawl and the whole table was silent. Being the oldest, he was expected to study hard and take over his father's business.

Of course Sabo didn't intended to take over the business, nor have to do with anything related to this 'family' after he moves out. So came the carefully worded explanation how he was studying several thing to keep his future as open as possible. Both his parents rose their heads in faux pride at their 'daughter's' intelligence and dedication to schooling.

And as predicted the moment Sabo got home, he made his way to his room as quick as possible and tried his best to merge with his bed. He squeezed his eyes just trying to block out the degrading feelings, the anger and disgust. He hated it here. Just two more years but they seemed and eternity away.

"That bad, huh?" Sabo gasped in surprised and jolted up, falling out of bed before scrambling back up to face none other than Ace at his open window. Who raised his hands and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"Ace!" he hissed. Sabo grabbed his chest and closed his eyes letting the sudden panic release from his body. Looking back up, he scowled and Ace made his way through the window, hands thrown up again when he made his way inside. In a swift stride, Sabo went over to his friend, trying to keep his smile up, and slugged him in the arm. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I said I was sorry." Ace whispered, rubbing his arm. Sabo rolled his eyes and looked at his friend before his shoulder sagged in defeat, he was too tired to stay mad. With a sigh he leaned over and rested his head on Ace's shoulder. He felt Ace reach up and pat his back.

"Come on let's get your stuff." Sabo looked up at him questioningly before Ace gently pushed him away and walked over to grab his backpack. Sabo was exasperated as Ace dumped everything within the main slot of the backpack and began to stuff some clothes inside. "It's Friday so you're staying over."

"You know, generally it's considered polite to wait for a confirmation when you ask someone over. It's rude to just drag people to your home. In fact I think that's called kidnapping."

"That's what your parents will call it if you don't hurry your butt up and they catch me." He laugh, though it was probably true.

"Alright, alright. Give me that." He snagged the backpack away from Ace and began to remove and add clothes, organizing it so he could slip some homework back into the bag. Ace dramatically rolled his eyes and ducked when Sabo threw a shirt at him before he darted through the window. Sabo zipped up the backpack and followed him through and down.

Quietly they walked side by side through the street, down the sidewalk and past the school, on their way to Ace and Luffy's home. The only home that really mattered. "Have you even been home yet?" Sabo asked, voice low. Ace shook his head.

"Naw, I lurked around a bit, grabbed a bite to eat and then chilled out in your backyard for a while."

"Dadan's gonna give you an earful."

"Yeah, but woman always is looking for something to harp about anyways." Ace snorted but there was a small smile there regardless. Sabo still couldn't grasp the relationship they shared but he knew it wasn't necessarily a bad one. He looked over at Ace and watched him silently for a moment.

"Ace." He bumped his shoulder to get his friend's attention. Ace looked over curiously and Sabo smile back at him. "Thanks." He said genuinely and Ace gave a soft smile in return before it stretched into a broad grin. Ace grabbed Sabo's hand and began to hastily drag him along.

"Don't thank me yet, if we hurry we can eat some real food instead of you having to settle with fancy pants, mouse size portion food." Sabo laughed and ran along with him. It may have started off shitty but the night was still young and Sabo knew Ace wasn't going to let it go to waste. He wouldn't have it any other way either, of course.

* * *

Okay, so I'm not trans nor do I identify as genderfluid so if you do and you see something that is offensive or can be misconstrued, I hope you please tell me so I can correct myself from making the mistake in the future.

I hope you enjoyed this, I spent a lot of time and though on it and it's currently my longest piece!

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
